


Kinktober 2020: Begging, Gags, Praise Kink

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Begging, F/M, Gags, Kinktober 2020, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27265714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Nick and Liv and a ball gag.
Relationships: Nick Amaro/Olivia Benson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel





	Kinktober 2020: Begging, Gags, Praise Kink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Millie_Morris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millie_Morris/gifts).



Liv grins when she pulls the ball gag from the drawer. She hears the quiet, needy sound Nick makes when he sees it, and she wiggles in his lap, laughing when he holds her tight on her hips and tries to get her to grind down on his still-clothed dick. 

"Liv," Nick groans, throwing his head back. 

"I know you weren't just trying to take control," Liv teases, leaning over so she and Nick are nearly nose-to-nose, "It must have been an accident, the way you grabbed me. You definitely didn't just try to get more than I was giving you."

Nick bites his lip, his hands flexing on her hips. "Right," he says after a moment. "Complete accident."

"Hmm," Liv responds. She presses her hips down, lining up her cunt with the hard ridge of Nick's dick in his underwear. She grinds her clit against his shaft and feels his whole body tense. 

"Oh, god, please let me fuck you," Nick gasps. He squeezes his eyes shut as Liv teases him again. "Please, please, please let me fuck you."

"We're getting there," Liv says. She waits for Nick to open his eyes, then straightens up so she can hold the gag up where he can see it. "Anything you want to do with your mouth before I put this in there?"

Nick nods, one hand sliding up Liv's side, then under her breast, so he's holding it in his hand. "I want to lick your nipples."

Liv counts to five like she's actually considering saying no. "Ask nicely," she tells him. 

Nick touches her nipple gently with his thumb. "Liv, can I please suck your nipples?"

"You can be nicer than that."

Nick grits his teeth, breathing hard for a moment. Liv waits, rubbing her fingers over the ball of the gag as she watches Nick try very hard to put a sentence together. 

"Liv…" He groans when she rocks against his dick again. "Liv, may I please, please, _please_ suck your nipples?"

"I suppose," Liv replies, leaning down so her breasts hang over Nick's face. 

Nick cups a breast in each hand and circles Liv's nipples with his thumbs a few times before slowly and lushly pulling one into his mouth.

"Oh, that's good," Liv murmurs. "That's perfect. Just like that." She feels Nick's dick twitch against her and combs her fingers through Nick's hair as he drags his mouth off her left nipple and starts to suck the right one. "I love when you suck my nipples. You're so good at it. So good."

Nick makes a quiet sound of pleasure as he nibbles lightly on Liv's nipple, then turns his head to repeat the nibble on the other one. He kneads Liv's breasts lightly, then blows air across both nipples, licking each one with a quick flick of his tongue. He looks up at Liv, smiling. "More?"

Liv considers it. Nick really is great at nipple play, and it's tempting to let him just have his fill, but she also wants to drive him positively crazy, and that'll be easier to do if he's gagged. "Later," she says. "Open up."

Nick drops his jaw, licking his lips just before Liv presses the gag into his mouth. Nick breathes out hard, and his eyes flutter shut as Liv reaches around him to buckle the gag closed. Her breasts press against Nick's face as she does it, and Nick nuzzles against her. 

Liv sits back up once the buckle is secure. "Comfortable?" she asks, keeping herself still so Nick can concentrate on his body. 

Nick pauses, eyes going briefly thoughtful as he works his mouth around the gag and takes a few breaths. He meets Liv's gaze and nods sharply. 

"Good," Liv says. She trails her fingers down Nick's chest and abdomen, pausing just above the waistband of his underwear before dragging her fingers back up. "You look so good like this," she says. "All flushed from my teasing." She lifts one hand to tap her index finger against the gag. "And you look especially nice with your gag in. It's a nice visual for how much you like me taking control."

Nick makes an encouraging noise, tilting his chin upwards so the gag presses back against Liv's finger. 

"I love taking control for you," Liv continues, scratching his abs lightly. "I love how much you enjoy it." She gives him a knowing smile when she feels his dick jump again. "I love that I can gag you so I can praise you as much as you deserve without you trying to stop me." She brushes the backs of her fingers along his suddenly bright pink cheek. "And I love how you blush when I remind you of that." 

Liv leans forward and kisses the shell of Nick's ear, then trails her lips along the top of the gag strap. She opens her mouth around the ball, fitting her lips to Nick's for a moment before continuing the dragging kiss along the other side of the strap. "Are you ready?" she whispers in Nick's ear. "I want to hear you."

Nick makes an affirmative sound, placing his hands on her thighs for a moment. He squeezes once, his signal that he's still comfortable and ready to enjoy himself. 

"You're so handsome," Liv murmurs, brushing kisses into his hair, then his forehead, then down his nose. "So handsome and smart and sexy." She rocks back and forth against his dick. Nick moans, quiet but clear. "That's it," Liv says, running her hands up and down Nick's chest. "That's what I want to hear."

Nick moans again, louder this time. He follows the curve of Liv's thighs with his palms but doesn't try to slip a hand between her legs. Liv's in charge. She'll use him as he sees fit. He arches his back when she grinds against him with more pressure. She's so wet, he can feel it through his underwear. 

"So handsome," Liv says. "So responsive." She tucks the tips of her fingers into Nick's underwear and watches the way he fights not to take control. She feels the way he grips her just above the knees, low enough he can't get any leverage to flip her over. "You're doing so well," she says, and she loves the sound he makes. Needy and pleased all wrapped together. She tugs lightly on his underwear, watching his abs twitch. "Almost time," she singsongs, then leans over, lifting off his dick completely as she kisses each of his nipples then sucks a hard kiss onto his pecs. 

Nick whines, a long high note that makes Liv shiver from head to toe. She drags her mouth down his sternum, then teases a series of kisses around his navel before licking his treasure trail and pausing to look up and meet his eyes. Nick whines again, a short burst of sound that breaks and flows like he can't quite stop. 

"So good," Liv says, and then very, very slowly pulls his underwear down his legs, freeing his cock to the air. 

Nick hisses when his dick hits the air, then yells against the gag when Liv licks him from the bottom of his balls all the way up to the tip of his dick. He makes a noise that might be a squeak when she drags a fingernail down the fat vein on the underside of his dick and sucks the head into her mouth at the same time. 

Liv very deliberately licks the pre-come from Nick's slit, then traces the flare of his head before pulling off completely. Nick's gasping against his gag, the muffled noise he's making unmistakable begging. "You've been so patient," Liv says as she takes Nick in one hand and holds his dick in place as she straddles his thighs. She brushes the head of Nick's dick against her wet cunt and shivers at the touch of it. Nick's noises get louder, and his dick pulses in Liv's hand. 

"Do you want it?" Liv asks, giving him an arch look. "Do you want me to fuck your dick?"

Nick nods frantically, the noise against the gag almost a scream.

"Say please," Liv says just to really tease. 

The sound Nick makes can't be confused for a word, but the look in his eyes and the way he shakes with want are all Liv needs. She pushes the head of Nick's dick inside of her, clenching around it before moving her hand so she can sink down fully onto him. 

Nick's whole body goes rigid, hands curling tight in the sheets as his chest heaves and sweat rolls down his face. The noises he makes now are much quieter but entirely more desperate.

"You going to hold on?" Liv asks, clenching and releasing as she watches Nick's neck stretch with exertion. "Nick, look at me."

Nick opens his eyes and meets her gaze. He throws his head back and yells against the gag, the wicked look on Liv's face absolutely undoing him. 

"Are you ready?" Liv asks, lifting her hips, then sliding back down. "Nick, are you ready?" She repeats the motion, snapping her hips down this time so she presses him deeper. 

Nick groans and lets go of the sheets, one hand curling at Liv's waist, the other taking one of her breasts in hand. He meets her gaze again, a wild promise all over his face. 

"Hi," Liv says, fucking down on his dick again. "You ready to try and hold out until I come?"

Nick nods drunkenly, squeezing her breast, then pinching her nipple lightly. 

"Oh, that's good," Liv says, setting a fast rhythm. "Oh, god, you feel perfect. Fuck." She presses her hands against Nick's abs, fingers curling briefly so her nails dig into his skin. "Oh, fuck, Nick. Fuck."

Nick huffs loudly, simply holding still as Liv uses him, her breast bouncing in his hand. He slides his hand from his waist to her ass, feeling every flex of her muscles as she rides him. 

"Nick. Nick. Fuck." Liv drops forward a little, hands sliding up Nick's sweaty body. She pinches both of his nipples and grinds on him, keeping her cunt clenched around his dick as she massages him from root to tip. 

Nick shouts and breathes hard, then shouts again when Liv drops fully against his chest and bites a hard kiss to his collarbone. He cups the back of her head, squeezing once to tell her he likes it. When she bites down in a second spot, Nick drags his hand from her ass to her stomach, and then slides it between them, finding her wet, hot clit with two fingers. He doesn't try to rub her clit, simply presses against it so she has some friction. 

"Yes! Yes!" Liv shouts into his neck. She licks sweat off his jaw and drags her mouth over his again, sucking hard on the ball of the gag as her hips start to move continuously in a sinuous and unruly movement that practically screams she's at the edge of her orgasm. 

She clenches extra hard when she comes, and the extra pressure is all Nick needs. He yells against his gag again, thrusting a half-dozen times before he freezes and comes so hard he sees spots.

They both go limp. Nick feels his dick slip partway out of Liv, but he's more concerned with the soft kisses Liv is layering on his cheeks as she nuzzles his sweaty hairline and whispers praise in his ear. 

She sits up enough to cup the back of his head, lifting it just enough to push the quick release for the buckle. She's slow and careful as she takes out the gag, pressing her fingers to Nick's lower lip so he'll keep his mouth open as she inspects his mouth for bruising or cuts. 

"I'm okay," Nick says, voice hoarse. He clears his throat as Liv turns and tosses the gag onto the other side of the bed. "I'm okay," he repeats when she looks at him again. 

Liv rubs her thumb against Nick's lower lip, then bends down to kiss him softly. "You're amazing," she says against his mouth. "That was great."

"Yeah," Nick agrees as he rubs his hands up and down her back, the post-orgasm fizz in his blood starting to die down. "Thank you. That was exactly what I needed."

Liv flashes him a smile, then nuzzles deep against his neck. "Me, too," she says and places one last, tiny kiss behind his ear before rolling off of him and curling against his side to doze a bit before they deal with the clean up.

**Author's Note:**

> Nick Amaro is the subbiest sub to ever sub but he thought he was a dom. Bless.
> 
> Thank you to M for her usual excellent beta work!


End file.
